One Blind Weiss
by PocketPokemon
Summary: Headcannon that Weiss was actually blinded by the knight that gifted her signature scar. A few little stories, just some RubyxWeiss fluff.
1. Blind

If you asked Weiss how she lost her vision she would first tell you how it wasn't any of your business. But, if you just HAD to know she would tell you in a bad training exercise, or someone sent her a package rigged to explode blinding dust, or she stared at the sun too long when she was younger. No matter what she told anyone, no one knew, because she changed her story every time someone asked her. Yeah, no one knew what really happened to Weiss.

Except for Ruby, of course.

Weiss herself wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but she had a pretty good guess it was related to that knight that punched her in the face and gifted her signature scar. Head injuries could do that.

It started slow. At first she just needed glasses for the occasional reading and fighting, though her vision then was still okay. It did, however, get progressively worse. Soon it was bumping into furniture that was right in front of her, glaring hard at papers in an attempt to intimidate the words to be clearer, missing marks in training, spilling coffee all over her desk because she just couldn't see the handle, and many more mishaps.

Then one day. It was just gone. Like a candle in the wind.

She was fighting hoards of Grimm with her team. The enhanced dust infused lenses she had just didn't seem to work anymore. And as more and more Grimm came closer her vision went dark. She felt surrounded, vulnerable...scared.

In an instant she felt a rush of wind and heard gunshots, then a very panicked voice.

"Weiss! What happened!? They were all around you!" Ruby screamed.

Weiss didn't respond right away, adjusting to this life changing event, or to try and control her shaking.

"Ruby. I can't see anything." She spoke softly.

"Oh." Ruby understood.

This wasn't good.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

From then on Ruby and Weiss were always seen together. At first Weiss was embarrassed to need such help for simple, everyday tasks, but Ruby was persistent.

"As team leader, your partner, and your BFF, I will help you from now on!" She shouted cheerily.

Weiss didn't disagree after she told Ruby "I'm very capable of taking care of myself." And then proceeded to slam face first into a wall trying to get away from her.

Well. She guessed if it was going to be anyone it would be Ruby. She'd rather strip naked and streak across campus than let Yang help her day to day. Weiss could end up with blonde hair and she wouldn't even know it. Blake was preferable but she was busy keeping her own partner in check. It only made sense that Ruby was the one to see Weiss through this..well...walk Weiss through this.

Surprisingly, when Weiss told Ruby she wanted to keep this a secret Ruby said okay. Of course not without a few questions, but Weiss' reasoning was warranted enough to agree to her wishes.

After all, daddy would definitely pull his precious little pawn out of Beacon if he found out.

So from then on when Weiss walked down the halls, Ruby would gently nudge her in the right direction and away from walls or knocking over people. Even so, Weiss still walked with complete confidence. She had grown to really trust Ruby over the course of their time together, so there was no reason to fear messing anything up.

And from then on, when the professor asked Weiss to read a passage from their textbook, Ruby would quietly whisper out word for word and Weiss would repeat it. She had really grown to depend on Ruby for many things, but she guessed it wasn't so bad after all.

And from then on, when they went out and fought Grimm to defend the innocent, Ruby was there. Ruby was always there.

She would shout positions to Weiss, who struck with all the grace, poise and precision she had when she could see.

And eventually, Weiss could just feel her surroundings and was capable of fighting by herself. She never did ask Ruby to leave her side though, not unless she really had to. Weiss had really grown to love Ruby's constant presence and the scent of rose petals every time she used her semblance.

It was comforting in her world of uncertainty and darkness.

At the end of the day Weiss was still Weiss. Her team still loved her, and even when a few occasional jokes were thrown around her she didn't react negatively. Sometimes there was mock hurt or annoyance, but it didn't carry the bite her tone usually held at such things.

Only for her teammates. Anyone else would be minus a limb or frozen on the spot at such teasing.

Weiss climbed into her bed and rested on her pillows. Night time had quickly become her favorite time since losing her vision oddly enough. Not because it was dead silent and calming, not because it was warm under her bedsheets, not because she could finally rest. It was because when she was awake and moving around, the world was dark. In her dreams however, she dreamed in color and could see everything that she remembered. The beautiful gardens filled with vibrant, rich colored flowers she used to walk through. She could see bright white stars being painted against a canvas of dark blues and purples. More recently though her dreams carried a sunnily optimistic and cheerful girl in a long red cloak and bright silver eyes.

Just as Weiss was about to drift off to sleep she felt the sheets being lifted. She didn't bother to ask who it was, she already knew; so she quickly scooted closer to the wall to make more room. Weiss felt the dip in the bed when an extra weight was being pressed against the mattress. Then she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her close to a warm body. The corner of her mouth tilted up just the slightest bit. This was another reason why night time had become her favorite time of day.

"Hey, Ruby." Weiss whispered.

"Hey." Ruby whispered back.

It was no secret that over the course of helping Weiss adjust to her lack of eyesight her and Ruby had become close. Like. Really close. Others would see Ruby up and early every morning getting coffee, then bring it back to her dorm. It was always for Weiss. Some would see the two quizzing each other in the library. Well. Weiss would quiz. Ruby would get distracted and doodle. They sat close to each other whenever they ate, or whenever Ruby read to Weiss. Even though Ruby found The History of Dust to be really really boring, she still read to her.

But at night, behind closed doors Ruby would sneak into bed to snuggle with Weiss.

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered again.

"...Yeah?" Came a delayed sleepy reply.

"..Thank you...for everything." Weiss whispered even softer, so soft she thought Ruby hadn't even heard it. But even though Weiss couldn't see Ruby at all, she heard the smile in her voice when she finally spoke;

"You're welcome, Weiss."

And with that Weiss felt the softest pair of lips touch her cheek for a brief moment.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." Ruby whispered before snuggling up against her white haired companion.

"Goodnight, Ruby." Weiss smiled and closed her eyes.

She did, in fact, have sweet dreams.


	2. Space

Since I got a bit of positive feedback on my last fic. I thought I'd do another one because I love these cute nerds.

This one is loosely based off of how my boyfriend reacted when I told him I needed some space. He's very talkative and always ready to cuddle. I don't mind it but I can't handle but so much of it at a time before I get a little cranky. Haha. When I told him I needed just some me time he thought I was breaking up with him. He's such a nerd. I love him to death. This one's for you buddy!

* * *

It wasn't that Weiss hated physical touch, no, not at all. She just wasn't used to it as much as Ruby was.

For Ruby, it just came naturally, long crushing hugs, quick kisses, holding hands, snuggling and anything else that allowed her to be so close.

For Weiss on the other hand, it was overwhelming, she couldn't take in huge doses of close contact and love at one time. It...drained her and irritated her. Usually, she could prepare herself before Ruby got too close so she could accept hugs and love properly; but because of her lack in vision it got significantly harder. It felt like she was being maliciously ambushed in the softest way ever from every direction. She knew in her mind that Ruby meant nothing but love and affection, but Weiss' body reacted differently.

She tried so hard to keep it together. She tried so hard to reciprocate her feelings. She tried so hard to be good enough for Ruby.

But the more she bottled everything up to try and sort out later, the more drained and irritated she got.

Weiss immediately tensed when a pair of thin, warm, strong arms wrapped around her from behind and squeezed.

"Heeey, Weiss!" The high, cheery voice sang, a little too close to Weiss' ear to be comfortable.

This added to Weiss' already frayed nerves and made her skin crawl. She didn't understand it. How was it that these warm, wonderful, and loving arms that were so eager to hug and protect make Weiss feel like she was suffocating.

She felt soft, slightly chapped lips touch her cheek and her breath stopped.

This was uncomfortable. She needed an escape. Now.

Ruby squeezed tighter and brought Weiss closer.

Too late.

"Ruby! Stop!" Weiss panicked, letting out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She wrestled out of her embrace and turned to face a shocked Ruby.

"Weiss?" She asked worriedly.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Ruby's brow was pinched up in worry and her voice laced with concern.

"Yes, there is." Weiss started, her hand reaching up to rub at her temple.

"I can't handle all of this..all of you. The constant hugs and touches. I need to breathe and sometimes it is really hard to do that with you constantly around me!" She snapped a little harsher than her usual tone.

Not like Weiss could see it, but Ruby flinched and her features twisted into more confusion and hurt.

"Oh..um..okay. I'll just..leave you alone then Weiss." Ruby awkwardly tumbled over her words, then slowly walked out of their room.

After a few moments Weiss walked to her bed and sat down with a sigh.

"That went well." A low, soft voice spoke from the opposite side of the room.

Weiss narrowed her eyes in the direction of the voice.

"Quiet, Blake. I'm...trying." She huffed.

She heard sheets rustling and the creak of the dangerously constructed bunk beds from in front of her.

"Need to talk about it?"

For a moment Weiss considered just getting up and walking out; but she knew she had to try. For Ruby, and maybe for herself.

Letting out a long sigh she absentmindedly rubbed her scar, feeling the marred flesh under her fingertip she frowned.

"How do you do it? How do you deal with that blonde oaf picking you up in crushing hugs and invading every inch of your personal space?" She huffed.

The corners of Blake's mouth tilted up a bit.

"We work it out."

"Very helpful, Blake." Weiss growled.

"What I mean is. We've talked about it. I like my quiet time to read and study. If she wants to get cuddly she can do so, quietly. In exchange I'll let her take me out somewhere in Vale. Or I pretend to like her terrible cat puns."

"I can hardly imagine you at a loud party."

"I love her, but we don't go to raves or anything. We settle for places like cafés or a small bar. Anyway, Weiss, what I'm saying is you two need to work out a system where when you feel overwhelmed you can take a breather. Then later you could do something for Ruby, what she wants. You need to talk to her." Blake offered carefully.

The room was quiet as Weiss tumbled the idea around in her head. She knew her ways of communicating were always rather harsh and direct. She certainly didn't want to hurt Ruby anymore than she had, but she knew she messed up and she had to try.

She took in a deep, calming breath, sighed then rose to her feet.

"Okay. I'm going to go find her. Thank you, Blake." Weiss nodded before walking out the door.

Blake's smile grew a bit wider. She knew Weiss was really trying to make an effort with Ruby. Weiss still had some kinks to work out in her personality. She could come off really harsh when she didn't mean to, she bottled things up too much when she should talk to someone, physical touch bothered her before too long, but everyone loved her. Especially Ruby.

Blake knew Weiss had made some strides since her coming to beacon. Their friendship at first was strained and cold, but the longer Weiss stayed here the more she learned how to make actual friends. In other words, the less lonely she became.

And in a way, Blake could relate, and valued her friendship with Weiss very, very much.

/line break/

The walk up to the rooftop felt like it was taking longer than it should have.

Weiss knew it was one of Ruby's favorite "hiding spots" and hoped she'd be there.

With each step she took her aura pulsed, sending out waves of signals and giving her a vague image of where everything was.

As she ascended up the stairs she mulled over what she was going to say in her mind.

Weiss knew she could be rather prickly and sometimes even downright cold. It only seemed to bother her when she snapped at her teammates. More recently she was upset her outburst made Ruby so upset.

She had to fix this. She will fix this.

Weiss pushed open the heavy door leading to the roof. A light wave of heat smacked her in the face and she frowned. She guessed because it wasn't as horribly hot as it was earlier it was sometime in the late evening. Sometimes she cursed not being able to see anything, because she was sure Ruby would have looked absolutely beautiful with the warm bands of sunset highlighting her frame.

"Ruby." She called. Her voice coming out more commanding then she intended.

A high squeak followed by "Weiss!?" Told her she needed to tone it down.

"Yes, Ruby, I'd like to talk with you if that's okay." Weiss tried again, softer this time.

Ruby swung her legs from around the front of the ledge she was sitting on to face Weiss.

"Uh, of course!"

Weiss quickly closed the distance between the two. She turned to rest herself against the ledge, but misjudged the distance between her and it. But before Weiss could fall, Ruby had noticed and hooked an arm around her waist and took one of her hands, then slowly guided the two of them to sit on the ground. Remembering the incident from this morning, Ruby quickly withdrew her hands and placed them in her lap. She was very surprised however when Weiss reached out and took one of her hands and laced their fingers together.

"Ruby I.." she stopped herself, struggling with what she was about to say. It went against everything she was taught. Schnee's don't apologize. They conquer and don't give in to someone else's demands.

But this was Ruby. She loved Ruby.

Her father's twisted morals be damned.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I-"

"No, no Weiss! It was all my fault. I shouldn't have just-" a finger to her lips and a stern look from Weiss told her that she needed to shut up. After a moment of silence Weiss continued.

"As I was saying. I'm sorry for the way I reacted. It was unnecessary and...childish. It's not something I'm proud of and I feel absolutely-" the rest of her sentence was lost in her throat as she felt a pair of warm soft lips over her own, effectively silencing her.

Ruby broke away and held Weiss's face in her hands.

Weiss could feel Ruby's loving gaze on her.

She could feel the rough but gentle palms that held her with such care. She could smell the metal paint from Crescent Rose on her fingers and just a faint hint of something sweet. It was so Ruby it made Weiss' frown dissolve into a half smile.

"I don't need to hear you beating yourself up over this. You got mad, it happens. It's okay to get mad and upset sometimes, to want things to change." To drive her point home, Ruby gently rubbed her thumb over Weiss' scar.

Instead of feeling the annoying hum of uncomfortable static emanating from her scar when she touched it; she felt a trail of a comforting warmth following Ruby's thumb.

Weiss leaned into her touch and relaxed.

"This isn't fair. I'm the one that's supposed to be comforting you." She grumbled.

This earned a light and sweet laugh to reach her ears. A happy Ruby was good.

"You came to check on me. You apologized and I got kisses. That's all the comfort I need!" She smiled.

Weiss couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that someone could just forgive her so easily and love her so readily. If it were anyone else they'd hang this over Weiss' head every chance they got. But that is where Ruby was different. Her love was unconditional and true. She was open and honest, strong and protective, beautiful and brave, forgiving and loyal, dependable and approachable, but most of all; Ruby was lovable.

"Although I did start to think about things a little more after you yelled at me. I know you're not used to lots of hugs and all so I can work on giving you more space if you need it. I can even make you a shirt that says 'I'm Weiss! And I'm emotionally constipated.' Whenever you don't feel like talking to me or anyone!" She pulled her hands away and laughed.

And...an idiot. Weiss forgot Ruby could sometimes be an idiot.

But a lovable one.

"I hardly think that's necessary. Continue to do what you've done before, but instead of me keeping everything inside I'll..try my best to tell you when I don't feel like cuddling." Weiss offered.

Given the silence Weiss figured Ruby was working everything out in her mind.

"Hmm! Okay, I just don't want us to be too distant from each other. I don't want you to feel lonely and I don't want our relationship to fall apart." She said softly.

Things seemed to make more sense after hearing this. Ruby was essentially scared that they would stop being together. A smile tugged its way into Weiss' face, this was a fear they both shared.

"You absolute dolt. Just because I need some space and time to myself doesn't mean I dislike you. It doesn't mean you've done anything wrong. And it sure as hell doesn't mean I've stopped loving you. Do you understand?" Weiss spoke with such certainty and force all Ruby could do was nod and obey.

"I love you, Ruby. That won't change." She said tenderly before sliding against Ruby's side.

Since Weiss initiated contact first Ruby wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing Weiss into a one armed hug. This time though, Weiss didn't feel suffocated.

"I love you too, Weiss." Ruby smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then to the corner of her mouth, then finally she pressed her lips to Weiss' own.

This time though, Weiss felt comfortable, warm, and loved.


End file.
